The present invention relates to a communication device such as a PHS terminal which provides not only a function for communicating mail documents but also a function for communicating information specific to the current position, as well as a communication system using such a communication device.
Recent digital cellular telephones and PHS (Personal Handyphone System: second-generation codeless telephone system) terminals can transmit not only voices but also mail documents or handwritten images. In creating and transmitting mail documents, addition of information specific to the current position of the terminal (for example, an image representing a scene peculiar to that region) makes the mail document appear attractive to please the receiver.
However, whether the image attached to the mail document is manually created or selected from a plurality of prepared images, the creation or selection of the attached image requires much time and labor even if the mail document is simple. This disadvantageously dampens the sender's mood to transmit the mail document easily.